Scorpius Potter
by justforsure
Summary: Scorpius penasaran mengapa ia tidak diberi nama Scorpius Potter sedangkan Daddynya sudah menikah dengan Harry Potter. HarryxDraco. AlbusxScorpius.


**Scorpius Potter**

Summary: Scorpius penasaran mengapa ia tidak diberi nama Scorpius Potter sedangkan Daddynya sudah menikah dengan Harry Potter. HarryxDraco. AlbusxScorpius.

* * *

Scorpius, seorang jenius berumur 7 tahun, baru saja memiliki ayah baru. Namun, ada yang aneh, kenapa namanya tidak berganti menjadi Scorpius Potter? Bukankah namanya seharusnya berganti mengganti Scorpius Potter, mengambil nama belakang ayah barunya, Harry Potter.

"Score!" Albus, saudara barunya memanggilnya. Sebelum mereka menjadi saudara, Albus dan Scorpius sudah saling mengenal malah mereka berteman baik.

Scorpius tidak menjawab, ia sedang serius berpikir tentang namanya yang tidak berganti, ia tidak bisa menerima gangguan dalam bentuk apapun.

Albus menepuk bahu Scorpius dengan sedikit keras. "Score, kau jangan melamun terus, ayah bilang, kalau seorang wizard melamun terus itu berarti ia tidak berbakat,"

"Aku tidak sedang melamun, aku hanya berpikir..."

"Berpikir tentang apa?"

"Kau tahu kan bahwa daddy dan ayah sudah menikah selama 3 bulan?"

Albus menganggukan kepalanya. "Nah, seharusnya nama belakangku berubah dari Malfoy menjadi Potter, seperti nama daddy yang berubah dari Draco Malfoy menjadi Draco Potter,"

Albus memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Benar juga ya... Tapi kenapa kau memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu Score?"

Scorpius menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau memikirkannya, tapi aku sedikit terganggu bahwa sekarang aku satu-satunya yang memiliki nama belakang Malfoy, aku merasa sedikit tersisihkan,"

Albus yang mendengar perkataan Scorpius langsung memeluknya. "Score, kau kan tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, ayah dan daddy juga menyayangimu, begitupun dengan James, Rose, dan yang lainnya, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tersisih,"

Scorpius tersenyum. "Ya, aku tahu bahwa kalian semua menyayangiku, tapi aku tetap merasa sedikit tersisihkan,"

Albus berpikir sejenak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Scorpius dengan senyum yang lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita meminta penjelasan kepada daddy dan ayah kenapa mereka tidak merubah nama belakangmu? Kalau kau tidak suka alasan mereka, kita akan meminta agar nama belakangmu diganti,"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Harry dan Draco baru saja pulang dari sebuah misi melelahkan saat kedua monster berwajah malaikat datang menghampirinya.

"Ayah, daddy, sebenarnya aku dan Score ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu,"

"Tidak bisakah kalian menanyakannya nanti saja setelah ayah selesai mandi? Atau lebih baik tanyakan saja pada daddy,"

Draco menyeringai. "Kau yakin Potter?" Tatapan Draco seakan menyampaikan pesan jawab-mereka-atau-aku-tidak-akan-memberikan-jatah.

Harry tersenyum. "Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Albus berdehem. "Jadi begini, ayah dan daddy kan sudah menikah selama 3 bulan, nama daddy juga dalam 3 bulan itu sudah berubah dari Draco Malfoy menjadi Draco Potter, nah, Score penasaran mengapa nama belakangnya tidak berubah menjadi Potter juga!"

Draco tersenyum. "Daddy dan Scorpius adalah keturunan Malfoy terakhir, karena daddy menikah dengan ayah nama daddy berubah, tapi nama Scorpius tidak berubah karena jika nama Scorpius berubah nanti tidak akan ada yang meneruskan nama Malfoy,"

"Ooooh," Kedua anak itu berkata serempak.

"Apa kalian hanya mau bertanya tentang itu saja?"

Scorpius mengangguk sedangkan Albus menggeleng. "Kalau begitu jika aku menikahi Score siapa yang namanya akan berubah?"

Draco terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Harry tersenyum lebar. "Harusnya nama Scorpius yang berubah tapi karena Scorpius adalah Malfoy terakhir jadi namamulah yang akan berubah Albus,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikahi Score sekarang!"

Mata Draco melebar, sedangkan Harry hanya tertawa. "Kalian belum bisa menikah, kalian masih terlalu kecil,"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sampai aku menikah dengan Score, nama belakang Score adalah Potter. Saat kami cukup besar untuk menikah, nama belakang kami akan berubah menjadi Malfoy, dengan begitu Score tidak akan merasa tersisihkan dan nama Malfoy akan diteruskan," Albus tersenyum lebar dengan rencananya yang sempurna.

Harry tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut kedua anaknya. "Bagaimana Dray? Apa kau setuju?"

Draco hanya menghela nafasnya. "Kalau itu mau kalian,"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Malam itu, Scorpius mengetuk pintu Albus. "Al, apakah kau sudah tidur?"

Terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh dan menabrak sesuatu. Tidak lama, pintu kamar Albus terbuka. "Ada apa Score?"

"Al, aku mau berterimakasih karena tadi kau sudah membantuku," Scorpius sama sekali tidak melihat Albus saat ia mengatakan ini.

"Score, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kau akan menjadi pengantinku, sudah seharusnya aku membantumu," Albus tersenyum lebar.

Scorpius tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. "Score, aku tidak bisa tidur, kau mau kan menemaniku bermain game?"

Scorpius mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya, aku mau,"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

"Dray? Jika benar Albus akan menikahi Scorpius apa kau akan setuju?"

Draco tidak menjawab Harry. Ia masih fokus membaca buku muggle yang baru saja ia beli.

"Dray? Kau akan setuju kan jika hal itu terjadi?"

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku berharap hal itu tidak terjadi, karena hal itu akan sama dengan incest,"

Harry terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan jawaban Draco. "Dray, pertanyaanku bukan tentang apakah kau mengharapkan hal itu terjadi atau tidak, pertanyaanku tentang apakah kau akan setuju atau tidak,"

Draco tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Kalau mereka memang saling mencintai, aku akan setuju,"

Harry tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Draco. Sebuah ide muncul dalam pikirannya. "Bicara tentang kedua anak itu mengingatkanku bahwa kau belum membayarku karena sudah menjawab pertanyaan mereka,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Pott- nggh!"


End file.
